Wind-powered generator systems generally include windmill-based systems comprising long blades rotating in a vertical plane mounted on a hub having a horizontal axis. The hub is mounted on a tower sufficiently high to provide clearance between the rotating blades and the ground. The hub is connected to a mechanical drivetrain, which feeds a co-located electromagnetic rotating electrical generator.
Present windmill powered generators have numerous drawbacks including but not limited to high construction costs for the towers, restricted operation in turbulent winds, fixed location, large footprints and operation generally limited to winds in favorable directions. Further, such windmills are limited to a height of about one hundred (100) to about three hundred (300) feet above the ground. Alternative designs are desired.